La Gazette des Pirates 6
|-|Edito - Sommaire = Edito Bonjour mesdames, messieurs, humains ou même Minks. Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette 6ème édition a (encore) une mise en page différente, plus aérée, colorée et illustrée. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis en commentant cette gazette (ça fera plaisir à mes petits gazeux). Dans cette édition, le quiz a laissé sa place à une remise d'Awards pour clore l'année 2017, et la rubrique "vers d'autres horizons" a vu le jour. Sur ces mots, je vous laisse à la lecture de votre magazine préféré... Sommaire Les Scans du mois : Chapitres 887 à 890 Les Épisodes du mois : Épisodes 816 à 819 Zoom sur Issho Les Awards : Édition 2017 Fanfiction : ??? Top 10 des pires fruits du démon Test de Personnalité : De quelle partie du corps serais tu amputé ? La Galerie Les Jeux La Recette : Les Financiers tigrés coeur chocolat Vers d'autres horizons : Made in Abyss Les Bonus |-|Le mois en scans = Scan 887 Résumé On s’était quitté sur Bege (ce papa exemplaire) qui avait tiré sur Oven (note pour plus tard : ne jamais menacer un mafieux). Le bateau de Bege continue d’avancer et atterrit carrément sur l’île en remplaçant ses turbines en chenilles de tank (c’est ce qu’on appelle une entrée fracassante). Sanji soulève le gâteau d’une jambe pour qu’il puisse atterrir sur le navire (devant Oven qui aime jouer le rôle du spectateur), tout le monde est donc revenu sur le navire qui écrase Oven sur son passage (décidément il aura joué son rôle jusqu’au bout celui-là). Mais alors que le navire s’échappe de l’île et revient à la mer, Oven fait chauffer l’eau (pour faire des pâtes mdr), ce qui menace le goût du gâteau (et ça menace aussi de faire couler le navire mais bon tout le monde s’en fiche pas mal apparemment). C’est à ce moment que Pound intervient en frappant Oven (avec un bâton faisant partie des 21 plus grands bâtons du monde et approuvé par Tashigi) et il permet aux autres de s’enfuir. Alors qu’Oven s’apprête à lui couper la tête (avec une magnifique épée sortie de son super caleçon) , Pound est heureux (car il a réussi à faire quelque chose d’utile ?). Il veut que son petit-fils et sa fille soient heureux ensemble et il félicite sa fille pour son mariage (avant de se faire décapiter, on notera que seul Pez en a quelque chose à faire). Et alors que Big Mom a rattrapé le Sunny, le navire de Bege lui se dirige vers eux en espérant arriver à temps (parce que bon, pas le temps de pleurer la mort de Pound, faut pas déconner). L'Avis de la Redac' Le chapitre était vraiment pas mal, Oda arrive toujours à nous faire ressentir de la compassion pour des persos plus que secondaires comme Pound (enfin pour ma part). On voit aussi la puissance de l’arsenal de Bege et c’est vraiment chouette. Par contre, Oven a été totalement ridiculisé, son traitement à l’avenir a intérêt d’être meilleur parce que là c’est mal barré. Note : 8/10 Scan 888 Résumé Retour dans le monde miroir (on ne le présente plus), où Luffy est revenu combattre Katakuri (qui s’étonne de le voir revenir, nous par contre on s’est habitué). Le Sunny quant à lui se défend comme il peut face aux attaques ennemies (comme des boulets de canons avec une âme, pourquoi pas après tout). Et même si Big Mom n’arrive pas à les rattraper (faut dire que Perospero fait ce qu’il peut ce brave petit), le Sunny est pris en tenaille car devant lui se dresse un autre groupe de bateaux dirigé par Daifuku et Smoothie (mais nan, Smoothie sérieusement ?). Alors que tout le monde se prépare (et Chopper qui veut faire son bg en affrontant de face tout le monde, c’est tordant), la pleine lune arrive (et ?), ce qui entraîne un changement d’apparence radical chez Carrot (qui se transforme en lapine fatale). Elle fonce attaquer les navires adverses et réduit en bouillie un à un les soldats d’un navire adverse (en l’honneur de ce bon vieux Pedro, on t’oublie pas mon gars, enfin pour l’instant) et détruit son gouvernail devant les yeux béats de Chopper (ah on la ramène moins là avec sa Rumble Ball toute pourrie !). L'Avis de la Redac' Le chapitre était bien globalement, on voit qu’Oda essaie de mettre le plus possible les héros dans la merde pour montrer la puissance de Big Mom. La transformation de Carrot (le Sulong) est vraiment sympathique à voir et elle a l’air puissante, par contre espérons que Carrot ne soit pas trop puissante, car ça chamboulerait pas mal de choses concernant la puissance des Minks. Note : 7/10 Scan 889 Résumé Daifuku sort son génie et attaque Carrot, qui esquive (et qui continue de OS des gouvernails). Le Sunny est étonné de voir Carrot sous cette forme, Jinbei leur explique que le Sulong (l’état actuel de Carrot) peut être très dangereux car il peut faire mourir d’épuisement son utilisateur (ah, bon si c’est ça le contre-coup ça passe encore). Brook, en sachant ça, fonce aider Carrot en tentant de créer une ouverture. Derrière, Big Mom commence à fatiguer (bah oui elle a plus 20 ans) et à maigrir considérablement (Ah mais en fait elle a une grosse diarrhée, tout s’explique), tout le monde s’inquiète de son état (enfin, sauf les Mugis qui s’en fichent pas mal à vrai dire), qui n’a jamais été comme ça auparavant. Perospero apprend que Pudding arrive avec le gâteau sur le navire de Bege (bon du coup c’est difficile de croire pour eux que le gâteau va tout arranger mais bon). Sanji et Bege se disputent car ce dernier veut empoisonner le gâteau, ce que Sanji refuse (normal, enfin à moitié), Sanji aura le dernier mot en faisant gouter à Bege la crème qui l’hypnotise totalement. (Crème 1, Mafieux 0) Zeus et Prométhée sont sur le chemin, Prométhée gronde Zeus qui a été utilisé par l’ennemi (oh mon dieu, c’est Prométhée qui porte la culotte !). Carrot et Brook reviennent au Sunny car Carrot a atteint ses limites (on notera que Brook s’est occupé d’UN seul bateau) Alors que les bateaux menés par Daifuku sont emportés par le courant (MAIS OU EST SMOOTHIE BORDEL) Big Mom passe à l’attaque à l’aide de Zeus et Prométhée qui sont arrivés (Dommage, j’aurais aimé qu’il se perdent en chemin), et elle arrive sur le Sunny prête à en découdre (enfin elle veut son gâteau quoi). Jinbei demande alors à tout le monde d’abandonner le navire (C’est plutôt le navire qui va t’abandonner espèce de malade). L'Avis de la Redac' Le chapitre n’était pas spécialement mauvais, mais bon le Sulong était assez court et on n’a vu aucune grosse attaque de Carrot, Brook ne s’est pas trop donné non plus, et Sanji est toujours dans sa folie du gâteau parfait, il va être plus que temps que Big Mom le mange ce foutu gâteau. En revanche, le fait que Big Mom passe à l’action et à la fois rassurant sachant que c’est une Yonkou et inquiétant pour le Sunny qui va surement avoir des dommages, on verra ça au prochain chapitre. Note : 6/10 Scan 890 Résumé Big Mom est sur le Sunny (oublie pas d’essuyer tes chaussures avant d’entrer stp) et commence à le détruire en cherchant le gâteau (sans rire on dirait un gosse gourmand qui tape une crise). Jinbei lui dit qu’il n’y a pas de gâteau mais Big Mom ne le croit pas (et c’est a ce moment là que Perospero a eu chaud). Elle attaque Jinbei avec Napoléon, l’homme-poisson arrive à se défendre dans un premier temps puis se fait envoyer valser dans la mer (vite Chopper et Brook, allez le chercher !). Big Mom s’attaque ensuite à Nami (en détruisant le Sunny entre-deux), mais elle est bloquée par le Guard Point de Chopper (les rapports de force sont hyper chelous). Les voiles du Sunny brûlent à cause de Prométhée mais Jinbei contre-attaque et éteint les flammes (il a même réussi à faire mal à Prométhée et à doucher Big Mom en bonus), Jinbei fonce ensuite vers Big Mom et l’éjecte du navire en la frappant de plein fouet (bon je rappelle que Big Mom est fatiguée, tout maigre et qu’elle a de l’eau de mer sur elle hein). Elle sera sauvée par Zeus. La Yonkou contre-attaque et décide de trancher le navire en deux. Et alors que Zeus ne veut plus des nuages de Nami (Prométhée l’a assez engueulé comme ça le pauvre), Brook s’interpose, rend donc inefficace la foudre de Zeus et défie Big Mom. Il fonce et réussit a trancher Zeus (au passage, il a demandé à voir la culotte de BM, ils ont environ le même âge après tout), qui va électrocuter Big Mom à cause (ou grâce, selon le point de vue) de Nami qui manipulait son énergie. Le Sunny s’enfuit et Nami capture Zeus, mais Big Mom (qui est maintenant portée par Prométhée, un peu moins douillet j’imagine) se relève et se met à les poursuivre (retour à la case départ, sans Zeus, waw) L'Avis de la Redac' Ce chapitre était très mitigé. D’un coté il a du faire plaisir aux fans de baston avec toutes les attaques, d’un autre coté l’histoire n’avance pas du tout, et Big Mom se fait un peu trop ridiculiser pour une Yonkou, et ça ce n’est pas bon car même si le groupe du Sunny est puissant, il n’est pas censé repousser Big Mom de cette manière. Prométhée se fait avoir par les mêmes attaques de Jinbei en boucle, et Zeus ne sert a rien à part électrocuter son maitre. Tout ça sous le regard de toute la flotte de BM qui ne bouge pas. Le seul point positif est le Sunny qui a subi beaucoup de dommages, ce qui pourrait montrer aux autres Mugis et à nous qu’un Yonkou peut faire des dégâts. Note : 4/10 |-|Le mois en épisodes = Episode 816 Résumé Dans le monde miroir (décidément, encore lui), Chopper et Carrot se baladent (en dérangeant la toilette de tout Whole Cake Island c’est incroyable, quelle impolitesse !) Dans la prison-livre (monde-miroir, prison-livre, en voilà des lieux connus du grand-public !), Luffy s’enroule sur lui-même pour essayer de s’échapper, quitte à se briser les bras (sous les yeux horrifiés de Nami, que Luffy arrive encore à surprendre apparemment). Dans un couloir du château, Reiju tente de trouver de l’aide car elle est blessée à la jambe (un beau trou bien visible en tout cas), elle sera trouvée par Pudding (elle aura au moins aidé une personne celle-là). Dans la salle aux ponéglyphes, Brook défie Big Mom (hfjnhdgjhghfg oh mon dieu mais je l’adore) et compte la battre pour être digne de Pedro. Non loin de là, Pedro affronte Tamago dans la cour du château, s’en suit un flash-back sur le Mink (qui est assez long, donc on va résumer rapidement). Pedro était venu a Whole Cake à l’époque pour voler les ponéglyphes à l’aide de son ami Zepo (Bepo mais avec un Z, nan c’est pas une blague juste un constat), mais ils ont été capturés et Big Mom a lancé la roulette (oui, la fameuse roulette). La sanction était de 100 années de leur vie, Zepo a été tué (pour 30 ans seulement), mais grâce aux supplications de Pekoms (qui était leur pote, mais bon dans l’autre camp) et à l’audace de Pedro (qui se chope l’œil avec une petite cuillère), Big Mom ne lui prit que 50 ans (et c’est déjà pas mal, faut le dire). Retour dans le présent, où Pedro compte s’acquitter de sa dette envers les Mugis (il le fait déjà très bien comme ça), déterminé à battre son adversaire (qui est Tamago, pour ceux qui n’ont rien compris à ce résumé). L'Avis de la Redac' L’épisode était sympa, on a enfin appris un peu sur le passé de Pedro et pourquoi lui et Tamago sont liés (par le serment de l’œil). Nous aurons sans doute, soit la suite du combat, soit l’affrontement de Brook et Big Mom qui a l’air prometteur (tu parles, on sait déjà qui a gagné). En revanche, l’histoire n’avance pas, et c’est malheureusement très triste pour un épisode. Espérons que ça bougera plus dans les prochains ! Note : 6/10 Episode 817 Résumé Retour à la prison-livre où Luffy retente de s’enrouler pour s’échapper (la seule chose qui change, c’est qu’Opéra s’est rendu compte que le prisonnier était un peu cinglé). Retour également sur Sanji, (qui cueille des pâquerettes, nan j’déconne) qui vient de finir le repas de Pudding (ah bah j’étais pas loin). Devant le refus de la porte (décidément les portes dans ce château sont dévastatrices, hein Smoothie ?), il décide de passer par le balcon (en espérant la trouver nue en train de chanter du Soul King) et surprend Reiju face à Pudding riant aux éclats (attention ça arrive). Il la regarde et celle-ci laisse découvrir un troisième œil démoniaque (TATADAM, bon cette hype devait être ridicule, surtout pour les lecteurs de scans), et révèle qu’elle manipule Sanji et les Mugis depuis le début (ah mais quelle...manante !). Dans la prison, Luffy bout de rage (ouais ouais ça se dit) en repensant aux paroles de Pudding (si si tu sais, celles qui t’ont fait hyper, à part si tu t’en fiche bien sur) : la jeune femme leur a dit qu’elle ne se marierait pas avec Sanji car elle l’assassinera pendant la cérémonie (ah oui mais elle est passée d’une femme innocente à une folle c’est fou ça). Et pendant que Sanji écoute la discussion en pleurant (il arrive même plus à allumer sa cigarette ce con), Pudding avoue le plan de Big Mom à Reiju, qui est d’anéantir toute la famille Vinsmoke pendant le mariage (ok donc même un asile de fous est sain à côté d’elle). L'Avis de la Redac' L’épisode était particulièrement bon et les lecteurs de scans l’attendaient beaucoup (enfin moi personnellement en tout cas), et il n’a pas trop déçu. Pudding dévoile donc son vrai visage, son 3e œil, et le plan de Big Mom, ça annonce du lourd pour la suite. Du coté de Luffy, on n'avance pas vraiment, mais bon l’épisode est plus centré sur Pudding donc ça va on pardonne pour cette fois. Note : 8,5/10 Episode 818 Résumé Retour sur Pudding, qui après avoir tout dévoilé à Reiju (c’est vrai ça quel intérêt de le dire à l’ennemi à part pour tout faire foirer ?), elle utilise son FDD qui lui permet de manipuler et de modifier la mémoire des gens comme elle veut (pratique, dommage qu’elle ne l’utilise pas sur elle-même, qu’elle sache à quel moment de sa vie elle a commencé à péter un plomb), Reiju repartira donc sans rien savoir sur Pudding et en croyant s’être mêlée de trop près à des coups de feu (de soldats d’échecs, alors c’est le cavalier ou la tour qui t’as eu ?). Dans la salle aux ponéglyphes (oh oui je sais de quoi il va parler), Brook défie Big Mom accompagnée par ces homies (Zeus pour le coup de fouet, Prométhée pour la chaleur du petit matin et Napoléon pour la petite coupure du verre cassé). Brook attaque une première puis une seconde fois mais se fait repousser violemment (il jouera un peu de musique aussi). Prométhée et Zeus contre-attaquent et le squelette se retrouve à terre (allez champion relève toi !!),il finit par se relever, et par attaquer de plus belle (oui c’est ça continue, demande lui de voir sa culotte pour la déstabiliser !). Il échouera une nouvelle fois mais il continuera, déterminé à battre son adversaire (ouais on croit plus en la logique d’OP qu’en la détermination de Brook désolé). Dans le monde miroir, Chopper et Carrot sont toujours à la recherche de Sanji et sont aidés par Diesel (leur taxi) contre le gré de ce dernier. Dans la prison, Opéra décide d’agir (oh mon dieu il vient de quitter son canapé, miracle !) et de torturer Nami pour savoir où est Lola (en deux ans elle a pu en faire du chemin). Soudain (oula), un homme (ou plutôt un homme-poisson, désolé de spoil) débarque dans la pièce, attaque Opéra et le met KO en un coup (waw, soit le gars est hyper fort soit Opéra est hyper nul), c’est Jinbei qui est venu à la rescousse de Luffy et Nami. (Oui donc rapport à la parenthèse d’avant : c’est un peu des deux). L'Avis de la Redac' L’épisode était un peu plus lent et moins captivant comparé au précédent, mais pourtant l’histoire avance tout autant voire même plus, Pudding qui arrange Reiju, Jinbei qui sauve nos prisonniers et Brook VS Big Mom sont quand même des moments importants et ça fait plaisir. Petit bémol pour Chopper et Carrot qui n’avancent pas trop et se croient en vacances dans un monde féérique (ouais j’aime pas trop ce duo). Note : 8/10 Episode 819 Résumé Dans une pièce du château, Reiju s’est fait soigner et à son réveil elle voit que Sanji est à coté d’elle (c’est presque mignon). Il décide de tout lui raconter à propos de Pudding (oui, bonne idée). Dans la prison, Jinbei a décidé de brûler la prison (j’ai dit prison trop souvent à mon goût, prison prison prison prison ok) et Luffy et Nami sont enfin libérés (avec la moitié de leur vêtements qui ont brûlé, pour le plus grand plaisir des pervers). Luffy demande à Jinbei de prendre soin de Nami (qui est en train de changer de vêtements, pour le plus grand malheur des pervers) et il fonce semer la pagaille dans le château (parce qu’il a faim, ne fais pas l’innocent tu fais pareil avec ton frigo). De retour chez Reiju qui après avoir entendu le témoignage de Sanji (plus que bouleversant, même si on l’a pas écouté), lui parle de leur mère, Sora (S comme sympathique, O comme objectif, R comme raisonnable et A comme adorable). Lors de leur enfance (ALERTE FLASH-BACK, faudrait que j’invente un jingle chaque fois qu’il y a un flash-back), Reiju a appris que Sora a pris un poison pour contrer le plan de Jajji (avec trois j comme J’en ai marre de ce mec) de créer des enfants sans émotion. Le plan n’a marché que pour Sanji qui est resté humain (pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère, mais pas de son père), Reiju avait compris à ce moment là que Sanji était le plus gentil de la famille et le meilleur des Vinsmoke. (et chez les Vinsmoke, quand t’es gentil on te bat tous les jours et on te met un casque sur la tête en guise de récompense). L'Avis de la Redac' Bon là sachant que la majorité de l’épisode est sur un flash-back et qu’on a revu certains passages, c’est clair que l’épisode était beaucoup plus lent par rapport aux deux derniers. Mais bon OP ne peut pas avoir que des épisodes rapides, et cet épisode promet peut-être un bon passage à l’action de notre Sanji national qu’on attend de pied ferme. Note : 6/10 |-| Zoom sur ... = Introduction Coucou à tous ! Alors d'abord, je voulais vous dire qu'exceptionnellement ce zoom n'a pas été écrit par Jah, mais par un talentueux rédacteur dont nous tairons le nom afin d'éviter qu'il soit inondé de compliments et de jets de fleurs. Bref, on est en janvier, janvier c'est le premier mois de l'année alors on va parler du premier aveugle à avoir du swag dans One Piece, j'ai nommé : Issho ! Dans ce zoom, je vais mettre en évidence les inspirations utilisées par Oda pour le personnage d'Issho, ainsi que les évènements qui pourraient lui arriver dans le futur. Texte Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu/vu l'arc Dressrosa, qui vivent dans une grotte depuis une décennie ou qui ont tellement mangé de gâteau sur Whole Cake qu'ils ont oublié comment compter deux par deux et lacer leur chaussure, je vais présenter le personnage. Issho est plus connu sous son surnom d'amiral : Fujitora, ça signifie le tigre violet (source : Google Traduction). Il est devenu amiral pendant l'ellipse, est complètement aveugle et aime jouer à la roulette et manger des bols de nouilles. Son apparence est tirée de la série de 26 films Zatoichi, et du personnage principal éponyme qui est comme Issho : un sabreur aveugle qui se bat avec une lame cachée dans une canne. Ces films racontent l'histoire de Zatoichi, masseur aveugle qui rejoint un clan de yakuzas et se découvre un talent au sabre. Dans le premier film, Zatoichi affronte un personnage aussi sympathique que lui, mais dans un camp opposé (un peu comme le combat Issho VS Luffy). L'ambiance générale du combat montre que celui-ci est dû à la pourriture d'un monde dirigé par les pulsions de mort et l'ambition démesurée du pouvoir. Dans le deuxième film, Zatoichi se dispute violemment avec son chef, comme Fujitora avec Akainu. Pour le troisième volet, Zatoichi s'arrête dans une auberge, où il est attaqué par 4 bandits qui volent son argent. C'est le cas aussi d'Issho sur Dressrosa, attaqué par des membres de l'équipage de Doflamingo. Dans le film suivant, Zatoichi s'est vu mettre sa tête à prix et est attaqué par un chasseur de prime. Il rencontre ensuite une jeune fille, recherchée par deux clans ennemis. Cela nous rappelle le combat entre Issho et Zoro, puis le personnage de Rebecca. Dans les films suivants, il tombe amoureux d'une voleuse, rencontre un parrain nommé Jinbei, sauve une fille contrainte de se prostituer, se fait usurper son identité, part en pèlerinage et brise même son épée. Tant d’événements qui vont peut-être inspirer Oda pour le futur d'Issho... |-| Awards de la Gazette = Contenu Pour cette première édition de 2018, j’aimerai remettre quelques prix pour les personnages qui auront rythmé l’année 2017 de One Piece. Pour pas qu’il n’y ait de jaloux, j’ai créer des catégories pour chacun des 10 personnages gagnants ! * L'award “On me prend pour un lampadaire tellement je sers à rien” est gagné par Smoothie. * L'award “Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus stupide” est gagné par Brûlée. * L'award “Je suis un poil rancunière en ce qui concerne la bouffe” est gagné par Big Mom. * L'award “J’ai tellement retourné ma veste que je pourrais faire de la politique” est gagné par Pudding. * L'award “Avec ma classe, je remonte le niveau de toute ma famille” est gagné par Katakuri. * L'award “Si seulement je parlais moins et j’agissais plus” est gagné par Perospero. * L'award “Mec qu’on a le plus adoré voir chialer” est gagné par Judge. * L'award “J’élève mon fils avec des clopes et des flingues, ballec de la DDASS” est gagné par Capone. * L'award “Le caïd qui ne sait que taper sur les femmes et les faibles” est gagné par Oven. * L'award “Chef des opérations avec le moins de sang-froid du monde” est gagné par Mont d'Or. |-|Fanfiction = 'titre: Ferme les yeux!' toc toc toc "oui? -Vice Amiral Issho! L'amiral Sengoku vous demande! -Bien!" Il se lève, prend son sabre et se rend au bureau de l'amiral Sengoku. "Entre! -Vous vouliez me voir? -Oui. Je voudrais que tu aille voir Crocodile pour lui donner cet ordre de mission. -Savez vous où il se trouve? -A Alabasta. -Bien Amiral ! " C'est ainsi que Issho se rendit au royaume d'Alabasta, où il débarqua à Elmar, la ville si florissante et si luxuriante qu'il avait connu quelques années auparavant. Mais il ne trouva à la place que des ruines, enfouies sous les immenses dunes de sables, dont il ne dépassait que les sommets des rares bâtiments ayant résisté aux tempêtes de sables qui avait ainsi asséchée les canaux et recouvert la ville. "OH mon dieu... Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Que s'est-il passé ?" Il erra ainsi, dépité par l'absence de vie qui avait autrefois animée cette ville maintenant fantôme. Il décida alors de se diriger vers Yuba, une ville oasis voisine. Mais une fois arrivé sur place, la seule personne qu'il croisa fut un vieil homme qui creusait dans le sable à l'endroit où passait un fleuve quelques années avant. Il y passa deux jours en compagnie de ce Toto, qui avait eu la bonté de l'héberger pour briser cette solitude qui l'accompagnait jours après jours depuis le départ de son fils devenu rebelle. Le vieil homme lui expliqua que la ville s'était asséchée et que la majeure partie de la population était morte de faim et de soif, comme le prouvait le grand cimetière derrière ce qui fut le bâtiment le plus luxueux de la ville-oasis. Issho reprit sa route deux jours après son arrivée à Yuba. Il se dirigea vers Rainbase, où se situait le grand corsaire. Mais il fut interrompu par une bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. De nombreux agents de Baroque Works attaquaient un campement de gens d'apparence pauvre, pendant que des membres de l'armée impériale s'attaquait à un petit groupe en sous nombre venu protèger le campement. Il comprit rapidement que l'armée impériale n'empêchait pas Baroque Works de tuer des innocents. Pire encore, l'armée impériale les aidaient. Cette constatation le dégoûta au plus haut point. Il décida donc de les faire arrêter cet immondice, cette injustice. Il fit tomber une météorite à proximité, ce qui fit fuir les 4 groupes. Il continua sa route vers Rainbase, où il fut heureux de trouver la ville pleine de vie. Mais, par intuition, il décida de d'abord se rendre dans la basse-ville, où il ne vit que débauche et monstruosités: des hommes qui en tuaient d'autres pour s'amuser, des gens affamés qui mangeaient des cadavres humains pour subsister, des gens malades, qui étaient en train de mourir dans les rues. Il couru alors dans la haute-ville dans le désir de quitter cet endroit. Il alla dans un petit restaurant manger un bout puis marcha en direction du casino où il savait Crocodile. Lorsqu'il entra, il se déroulait un drôle de spectacle. Des gens qui en revendaient d'autres enchaînés ! Il descendit au sous-sol où le corsaire l'attendait. Lorsqu'il entra, il surprit le corsaire en train de demander à ses hommes d'assassiner les membres d'un groupe qui traînaient dans les rues de Rainbase, pour que la ville soit "plus présentable", ce qui termina d'achever Issho. Issho ne passa que quelques jours dans ce royaume, mais cela lui avait suffit pour se rendre compte des horreurs dont le capitaine corsaire était capable de faire preuve. Lorsqu'il rentra au QG, Issho en référa à l'amiral en chef Sengoku. Ce dernier lui répondit que la Marine ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'accepter et fermer les yeux sur ces actes dont les corsaires faisaient preuves. Cette déclaration si froide révolta Issho qui revit toutes ces infamies sur lesquels la Marine fermait les yeux. Issho quitta le bureau de l'amiral en chef et erra dans le QG jusqu'à la fin de la journée où il sortit sur le toit du bâtiment. "A quoi bon continuer? Le monde tourne à l'envers. La Marine qui est censée protéger les populations des méfaits des pirates, mais ferme les yeux sur ceux de certains bandits choisis par une autorité supérieure pour on-ne-sait-quelles-raisons ? Ce monde est tellement emplit d'horreurs et d'infamies... Si le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine ferment les yeux la-dessus alors qu'ils ne voient que des rapports... Si ils y arrivent parce que c'est plus pratique, moi, je n'y arriverais pas. Alors si je dois tout de même fermer les yeux là-dessus, autant fermer les yeux sur tout le reste au passage." Issho se leva, prit sa dague et se creva les yeux. "Ne pas voir les corruptions de ce monde, est un plaisir uniquement connu des aveugles." '' Pensa t-il en souriant. |-| Top = Intro Ce mois-ci, nous mettons à l’honneur Issho, l’homme qui fait pleuvoir des météorites sans sourciller (bon ben on commence avec une blague bien nulle...) ! Les Fruits du Démon, c’est quand même sacrément cool et pratique ! Enfin pas tous… D’ailleurs, je vais vous présenter '''le top des pires fruits du démon', en allant vers le plus nul de tous ! Texte 10) Fruit de Bonney Bon, on commence en douceur avec un fruit dont on ne sait pas grand chose, à part qu’il permet de vieillir ou de rajeunir les gens. En soit, c’est pas exceptionnel, surtout que ça empêche de nager… Mais ça reste quand même plus utile que les autres FDD de ce classement, d’où cette dixième place ! 9) Shari Shari no mi (Sharinguru) Ce FDD permet de transformer chaque partie de son corps en roue. Sur le papier, ça sonne pas mal, mais en fait, c’est carrément nul. Le seul intérêt, c’est de se transformer en roue pour hamster (on oublie le moulin à eau puisqu’on se noie mdr). Et puis même niveau combat, ça n’a servi à rien contre Franky pré ellipse, donc ça laisse présager un niveau assez pourave... 8) Mushi Mushi no mi (Kabu/Bianne) Tir groupé sur deux Zoans assez semblables : le fruit de l’Abeille et du Scarabée Rhinocéros. Alors c’est vrai qu’ils permettent de voler, ce qui est vachement cool, mais c’est l’unique intérêt de ces FDD. Et encore heureux que ce sont des nains qui les aient mangés, car si c’était un humain, il rétrécirait à chaque utilisation de son pouvoir ! 7) Ushi Ushi no mi (Kaku) On enchaine avec un autre Zoan à la 7ème place : le fruit de la girafe. Alors que la plupart des Zoans sont très cools, la girafe, c’est quand même bien nul, peu importe ce que Kaku en dit... Même son cousin le modèle bison est carrément mieux ! En gros, un FDD qui n’apporte pas grand chose, si ce n’est des scènes très drôles à Enies Lobby :D 6) Kuku Kuku no mi (Streusen) Et juste devant la girafe, on retrouve le chef cuistot Streusen, et son FDD qui permet de transformer tout en nourriture. Alors c’est vrai que ça peut servir si tu te retrouve en galère de bouffe, mais ça n’a pas très bon goût… Autant se cuisiner une bonne casserole de coquillettes ! Surtout que ne plus pouvoir nager pour ça, c’est bien pourri. ' 5) Fruit de Blamenco' On bascule dans la première moitié du classement, avec un autre fruit dont on ne connait pas le nom (et pas grand chose) : celui de Blamenco. Personnellement, je l’appellerai le fruit “caisse à outils” ou “valise”, puisqu’il permet de ranger des objets dans son corps. C’est un peu comme le fruit de Capone, mais sans tous les avantages. Du coup, c’est nul ! 4) Nagi Nagi no mi (Rossinante) Place à ce bon vieux Rossinante ! Tout le monde l’aime, tout le monde à pleurer à sa mort (R.I.P. mec), mais faut avouer que son FDD est super nul… Déjà, il n’a qu’une seule utilité : empêcher les bruits de sortir d’une zone. Et c’est clairement trop peu pour être un FDD moyen. Et comme en plus, il ne sert à rien en combat, c’est carrément mauvais. 3) Nui Nui no mi (Léo) A partir de maintenant, il n’y aura plus que du très lourd, du champion des champions de FDD archi-nuls ! On s’attaque au podium avec le Nui Nui no mi de Léo. La couture, c’est un truc que tout le monde peut faire (si on s’entraine un minimum évidemment), alors à quoi sert ce FDD ? Le seul truc, c’est qu’on ne blesse pas les personnes cousues… MAIS C’EST ENCORE PIRE !!! Car tu ne blesses même pas tes adversaires… 2) Jake Jake no mi (Kerry Funk) On enchaine avec encore plus nul : le Jake Jake no mi de Kerry Funk. Alors déjà, je voudrais souligner à quel point c’est classe de se transformer en veste (trollface) … Et puis bon, un Fruit du Démon dont l’utilité dépend de quelqu’un d’autre, ça casse pas trois pattes à un News Coco (proverbe One Piecien). Pour que ce Fruit ne soit pas trop nul, il faut déjà ne pas être seul, et que votre partenaire soit déjà assez fort à la base, ce qui fait beaucoup de conditions... 1) Hito Hito no mi (Chopper) Évidemment, on finit en beauté avec le fruit de l’humain. Je pense que j’ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi c’est nul... Heureusement que c’est un renne qui l’a mangé celui là ! Ceci dit, ça aurait été beaucoup plus marin qu’un humain le mange, et perde la possibilité de nager, contre rien en échange ^^ |-|Test de Personnalité = Intro Avant de commencer, je tiens à dire que j'aime pas les gens premier degré, d'ailleurs ils ne m'aiment pas trop non plus. Bon, ce test est surement le plus loufoque de tous les tests faits auparavant. Il est tellement loufoque que je n'ai même pas d'intro stylée pour le présenter. Je dirais donc juste : Prenez votre dose de cocaïne habituelle et bonne lecture ! Questions 1) Pour commencer, quelles seraient tes premières paroles si tu te rendais compte qu'il te manque un membre ? ♣ « Ah bah mince alors » (Si quelqu'un répond ça, je dis chapeau, sa tension doit être hyper basse vu comment il est détendu) ♦ « J'aurais peut être pas du forcer moi » (Ah bah la tension est hyper basse aussi là, sans déconner ce test commence super bien) ♠ « Blanc, s'il vous plait » (je sais que le perso est cramé mais bon je trouvais ça drôle) ♥« Ohhhh mon diiiiiiiiiiiiiieu jrhbfjrebgr je suis mort, ah bah non j'suis en vie, enfin...... » (Je laisse votre imagination faire la suite) 2) Et tes deuxièmes paroles ? ♦ « Ahlala bon j'ai la flemme de le refaire » (ça se comprend) ♣ « Ah, bon bah c'est pas la fin du monde hein » (chapeau l'optimisme) ♥ « xysozhforhzodhfogshor c'est bon je suis mort ? » (Nan toujours pas, à croire que t'es éternel toi) ♠ « Blanc svp » (flemme de marquer svp en entier, ah j'suis peut être le mec de la réponse 1 en fait) 3) Après les deux meilleures questions de ma vie(sans aucun doute), voici celle-ci : quel style adopterais-tu dans OP ? ♥ – Un style plutot gothique, bah ouais de toute façon tu vas mourir, donc pourquoi s'habiller en rose avec des licornes quand on va crever ? ♦ – Un style décontracté, pourquoi se soucier des autres quand on peut se détendre, on n'a qu'une vie bordel. ♠ – Un style diminué, rien de tel qu'un leurre pour faire croire que t'es faible alors qu'en fait t'es aussi fort que le caractère du trio monstrueux (je parle bien sur du fameux trio composé de Dadan, Belmer et Kureha hein). ♣ – Un style calme et posé, qui peut surprendre facilement l'ennemi des fois (même toujours je pense, gg mon gars) 4) Qu’est ce que tes amis ou ta famille (fais ton choix) dit souvent à ton sujet ? ♣ - « Il est gentil, mais bon il est pas très bavard et pas très drôle comparé à son camarade de classe» ♦ - « Il est un peu flemmard comparé au travail des modérateurs du forum d’OPE, par contre comparé aux modos du tchat c’est un sacré bosseur ! » ♠ - « Il est adorable, sauf quand il te balance une météorite » ♥ - « Qu’est ce qu’il est drôle. Nan j’déconne ! » (ça j’connais, t'es pas tout seul mon frère) 5) Pour que tu n’oublies pas le but du test (parce que tu as sûrement une mémoire plus que limitée), la question est : A quelle partie du corps es-tu le plus attaché ? ♣ « Je pense que les lunettes de beau gosse font tout, pas besoin du reste » (Avec Tchin Tchin t’en a deux paires pour 1€ de plus ! C’est Noël mon pote !) ♥ « Les cheveux, sans aucun doute » (Mouais, soit t'as été traumatisé par la coupe de Kev Adams, soit t'es bizarre) ♠ « J’aime mes yeux, je n’aimerais pas les perdre car ça m’empêcherait de voir tous les détails et les belles choses de ce monde » (Sinon les cheveux c’est bien aussi) ♦ « J’ai la flemme de répondre là, je passe » (Je sens que ma question est tellement nulle que tout le monde va répondre ça) 6) En pleine période de Noël, la question est idéale : Quel cadeau voudrais-tu que le Père Noël (notre idole à tous) te ramène ? ♣ - « Pour Noël, je voudrais une poupée Vaudou, en forme de Mammouth par exemple » (Cherche un peu sur Leboncoin tu trouveras) ♥ - « Pour Noël, je voudrais des sous-vêtements » (Masculins ou féminins ? Telle est la question héhé) ♠ - « Pour Noël, je voudrais des tickets repas gratuits pour manger des nouilles quand je veux »(Naruto sors de ce corps) ♦ - « Pour Noël, je voudrais bien me détendre, pépère dans un endroit tranquille et isolé du reste du monde » (Oh mon dieu ! Tu es normal !) 7) En pleine période de fêtes, tu vas peut-être aller à une soirée entre potes ou passer les fêtes avec ta famille, mais que comptes-tu boire ? ♣ - « N’importe, mais j’ai pas l’habitude de me coucher tard, donc pas un truc trop caféiné surtout » (pas de soda après 18h les copains) ♥ - « Toujours boire du lait, c’est hyper important et hyper bon même sans céréales « (Les produits laitiers sont nos amis pour la vie !) ♦ - « Un vin de qualité, c’est vraiment l’idéal, et ça c’est la grande classe " (l’abus d’alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération bandes de malades) ♠ - « Du bon vieux rhum ça fait du bien même si c’est plus de mon âge » (Pour ta santé, pratique une activité physique régulière, ça n’a rien a voir mais je voulais la placer quand même) 8) Revenons à One Piece : A quel groupe appartiendrais-tu ? ♥ - Aux pirates, car ils sont libres et peuvent s’amuser, chanter, danser et faire la fête autant qu’ils veulent (Ça c’est quand il ne s’entretuent pas à coups de sabre et de fruits de démon hein) ♠- A la Marine, car la Marine représente la Justice et tu as ta propre vision d’une Justice parfaite que doit incarner la Marine (Et tu veux arrêter les petits délinquants on a compris) ♦ - Tu étais fixé il y a quelques temps, mais maintenant tu as radicalement changé de camp, parce que ta vision des choses a changé (Sale traitre !) ♣ - Tu ne veux être dans aucun camp. Toi et ton groupe vous vivez bien et vous êtes bien sans forcément vous ranger dans une case spécifique (C’est vrai ça, faut-il forcément s’intégrer pour être heureux ?) 9) Quel est ton Yonkou préféré ? ♦ « Barbe Noire, me demande pas pourquoi j’en sais rien ! » (Ce bon vieux Ridje aura peut-être la réponse) ♠ - « Kaidou, j’aime sa puissance et son goût pour l’alcool » (et accessoirement un goût pour la destruction de masse hein mais ça on le dit pas) ♣ - Shanks, j’aurais aimé être son compagnon de voyage d’ailleurs ! » ♥ - « Big Mom, j’ai l’impression qu’on se connait déjà, et je crois que cette gamine a encore beaucoup à apprendre » |10) Pour finir, dis moi comment tu as trouvé ce test : ♠ - « Très bien, j’apprécie cette rubrique. » (Merci beaucoup !) ♣ - « Ma foi bon dans l’ensemble, même si…. Oh faut que j’aille dormir, à plus ! » (euh ok bonne nuit alors !) ♥ - « Pas mal mais ça manque de rythme quand même, allez en piste ! (C'est un test écrit en même temps, un peu normal que ça manque de rythme) ♦ - « J’ai la flemme de laisser un com, ciao ! » (adakor) Résultats 'Si tu as une majorité de ♣ :' Tu es Inuarashi, ça veut dire que tu vas perdre une jambe. Hé ouais c’est triste, mais dis toi qu’une jambe c’est pas si grave. Tu vas continuer a pouvoir manger des lasagnes sans trop de problèmes (ah non c’est pas toi qui adores les lasagnes c’est ton pote), tu vas pouvoir te balader avec des magnifiques béquilles et te la ramener avec tes lunettes en disant « Hé ouais gamin, moi tu sais j’en ai vécu des choses » et ça mon pote ça donne presque envie de se couper une jambe exprès. 'Si tu as une majorité de ♦ :' Tu es Kuzan, ça veut dire que tu vas perdre une jambe et que ton bras sera à moitié mort aussi. Pourquoi n’avoir pas fait un perso qui a juste perdu un bras comme Joz ou Nekomamushi me diras-tu, tout simplement parce que l’auteur n’aime pas la non-originalité, et ce test plus que loufoque le prouve. Donc tu vas perdre une jambe (si c’est à la suite d’un combat c’est encore mieux) et ton bras va subir de lourds dommages également, mais c’est pas grave, vu que tu auras la flemme de te plaindre, tout ira bien 'Si tu as une majorité de ♠ :' Tu es Fujitora, ça veut dire que tu vas perdre tes yeux. Ah, là ça commence à être dur car un bras ou une jambe c’est supportable, mais les yeux quoi, un de tes 5 sens va disparaitre à jamais. Mais bon les 4 autres sens seront plus aiguisés, et puis si tu t’entraines à fond tu pourras peut-être avoir un HDO hyper balèze qui te permettra de voir dans le futur (mais pas comme Katakuri, là je te parle d’un futur lointain parce que t’es encore au-dessus). Et puis comme dirait Fujitora « Ne pas voir les corruptions de ce monde est un plaisir uniquement connu des aveugles ! » 'Si tu as une majorité de ♥ :' Tu es Brook, ça veut dire que tu vas perdre quasiment tout ton corps. Comment dire, t’es dans la merde je crois. Bon imaginons que tu as le fruit de la Résurrection, ça nous facilitera la tâche. Bon bah disons que tu seras plus que bizarre en tas d’os, que tu seras plus qu’original avec ton crâne qui s’ouvre et que tu seras plus qu’énigmatique avec tes propos mystères (de quoi faire rager n’importe quel féru d’anatomie !). Par contre l’humour sera soit sympathique, soit insupportable selon les personnes que tu vas croiser. |-|Galerie= https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2017/51/3/1513805383-image-1.png issho en minimalist by minimallyOnePiece https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2017/51/3/1513805383-image-2.jpg portrait du Tigre rose dans un style atypique japonnais par un annonyme https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2017/51/3/1513805386-image-3.jpg|fuijtora au coin du feu peint a la tablette graphique par un artiste inconnu https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2017/51/3/1513805390-image-4.jpg |crayonné de issho réalisé par AmBistekGrey |-|Jeux = 'Le Message Caché' Directement inclus sur le PDF 'Sudoku' https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MkLKYDgrDhAMV8Hw-0e-MSRvOVQF9aqaJRw8cgHLPGA/edit?usp=sharing |-|Recette = Financiers tigrés cœur chocolat Ingrédients Pour les financiers : *120 g de beurre noisette (pour plus de précision, voir en bas de l’article) *145 g de sucre *75 g de poudre d’amande *115 g de blancs d’œufs *58 g de farine *45 g de vermicelles au chocolat Pour la ganache chocolat : *85 g de crème liquide entière *70 g de chocolat noir ou au lait *10 g de beurre doux Préparation Préchauffez le four à 170°C. Disposez votre beurre dans une poêle ou une casserole chauffée à feu moyen. Le beurre fond et après quelques minutes il se met à mousser et à « chanter ». Lorsqu’il prend une couleur ambrée, une odeur de noisette et qu’il ne « chante » plus, on le retire alors du feu immédiatement, puis on le verse dans un récipient froid pour stopper la cuisson. Votre beurre noisette est prêt ! Mélangez ensemble le sucre et la poudre d’amande puis ajoutez les blancs d’œufs et mélangez à nouveau. Ajoutez ensuite la farine puis progressivement le beurre noisette refroidi jusqu’à ce que l’appareil soit lisse et homogène. Incorporez enfin les vermicelles au chocolat et remuez bien. Versez la pâte dans les empreintes d’un moule à mini-savarins (préalablement beurrées s’il s’agit d’un moule en métal). Enfournez pendant 10 à 15 minutes jusqu’à ce que l’ensemble soit légèrement doré. Démoulez délicatement les financiers et laissez-les refroidir sur une grille. Lorsque les financiers ont refroidis, préparez la ganache chocolat : Versez la crème liquide dans une casserole et portez à ébullition sur feux moyen. Pendant que la crème chauffe, coupez le chocolat en petits morceaux et placez-le dans un récipient. Lorsque la crème est bouillante, versez-la sur le chocolat et laissez reposer environ une minute. Mélangez délicatement avec une spatule en partant du centre de votre récipient. Incorporez maintenant le beurre coupé en morceaux et mélangez jusqu’à ce que vous obteniez une ganache lisse et brillante. Remplir immédiatement le cœur des financiers de ganache chocolat. Réfrigérez au moins une heure afin que la ganache durcisse. |-|Vers d'autres horizons = Made in Abyss Résumé "L'Abysse", un lieu intriguant et nimbé de mystères. Un trou béant, seul lieu inexploré du monde. Un endroit fascinant et dangereux. Rico, jeune orpheline, a grandi dans une petite ville située au bord du gouffre tout en rêvant de devenir exploratrice, comme sa mère. Un jour, alors qu'elle explore le premier niveau de l'Abysse, elle rencontre un étrange robot qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un être humain. Avec lui, elle décide de descendre au fond de l'abysse y retrouver sa mère, bravant les malédiction les empêchant d'avancer. La première saison de cet animé comporte 13 épisodes et la saison 2 a déjà été annoncée. Avis Au début de l'animé, le côté très niais m'a tout de suite dérangé. J'ai failli arrêter de regarder (en plus mon site de streaming avait pris du retard T_T ). Après quelques épisodes, l'ambiance devient vraiment plus sombre et plus prenante. Les personnages principaux sont attachants, et les secondaires sont souvent teintés de mystères. J'ai particulièrement aimé ce clash entre la niaiserie des personnages principaux, très jeune et la violence de la malédiction qui les frappe. Graphismes : 14/20 Histoire : 16/20 Ambiance : 19/20 Note Générale : 17/20 |-|Bonus = 'Perles du Wikia' http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/01/6/1515275727-la-gazette-perle-3-6.png Analyse du mag : Je ne me lasse pas des prédictions de Oiseau, qui en ferait pâlir ce cher Ryo Sensei ! http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/01/6/1515275811-la-gazette-perle-6-6.png Analyse du mag : AHEM, mais pourquoi tant de haine ? (smiley triste) http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/01/6/1515275788-la-gazette-perle-5-6.png Analyse du mag : Outre la blague de merde, ne faites pas attention au surnom débile qu'on lui a donné, j'vous jure c'est pas moi. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/01/6/1515275789-perle-philo-1.png Analyse du mag : Quand il ne fait pas des blagues pourries, il se met a écrire tel un philosophe des Lumières, enfin sans la lumière et sans le charisme mais quand même. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/01/6/1515276406-perle-poeme-lerevo-1.png http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/01/6/1515276406-la-gazette-poeme-lerevo-2.png Analyse du mag : Après Mou le philosophe, voici LeRévo le poète. D'ailleurs le poème résume très bien la personne je peux vous l'assurer.